In the field of cellular or other types of mobile telephones, it is known to use the handset in a portable mode with no cord attached to communicate directly with a remote radio antenna, and to optionally plug the handset to a cord leading to a base for communication via the base. The handset is typically able to transmit at a power of 0.6 watt, whereas the base is capable of transmitting at 3 watts for clearer and more reliable communication. Thus it is desirable to change from portable mode to a wire-connected mode whenever the portability is not necessary. It is awkward and inconvenient, however, to plug a cord into the handset while operating a vehicle.
When the cord is attached to the handset, the telephone may be used in a hand-held mode, employing an earpiece and a microphone in the handset, or it may be used in a hands-free mode where the handset rests on the cradle which is coupled via a base to an external speaker and microphone for audio communication.
Often the telephones provided for use in vehicles comprise a cradle which may not be cosmetically and/or safely secured in the vehicle and a handset which loosely rests on the cradle. A cord coupling the two parts hangs loose and poses a management problem, and the difficulty in converting to and from a portable mode remains. It is known for airline telephone service to include a cord storage facility and a handset storage location in a cradle, which is attached to a seat back, and a push button release for separating the handset from the cradle, although the handset is permanently attached to the cord and there is no portable mode.
Another proposed telephone configuration employs a cradle having a cord which plugs into an adapter which loosely seats on the cradle, and a handset which, in turn, plugs into the adapter.